


make you feel my love

by tylerrjosephh



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Angst, I GUESS THAT'S WHAT YOU COULD CALL THIS, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 09:57:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4430888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tylerrjosephh/pseuds/tylerrjosephh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh knows that no one will ever love Tyler the way he does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	make you feel my love

**Author's Note:**

> ok so i feel like i haven't written fanfiction in forever and this is my first time posting here and this is super nervewracking. this is heavily inspired by a fanfic i read a while ago in a different fandom, i just really like the prompt.

_When the rain is blowing in your face,_  
_And the whole world is on your case,_  
_I could offer you a warm embrace_  
_To make you feel my love._

 

Josh lay down on the sofa, his head curled into his chest and one arm tucked underneath him with his hand resting under his chin. His bare feet dangled over the end of the sofa; it hadn't really been designed for sleeping on and Josh was slightly too tall to fit adequately. He pushed himself up and sat back, bringing his knees up to his chest and wrapping his arms around them clumsily. A sharp pain shot up his back from the awkward position he'd been laying in and he leaned back in attempt to somewhat relieve it.

He glanced over to the small coffee table in front of him, eyes scanning over the abundance of Taco Bell leftovers and a few empty beer cans. It was a rare occassion that Josh drank - especially when he was alone. However, that night he'd decided one or two drinks would be enough to ease him to sleep, though a wave of regret soon washed over him as a dull ache lingered at the back of his head. The boy tugged gently at his hair, exhaling loudly before coughing a few times, feeling his voice was hoarse. He peeled at his shirt which was sticking to him awkwardly as recent nights in Ohio had been uncomfortably humid and Josh was less than prepared for the heat.

 

_When the evening shadows and the stars appear,_  
_And there is no one there to dry your tears,_  
_I could hold you for a million years_  
_To make you feel my love._

 

He bent down, outstretching his arm to search for his iPhone which he vaguely remembered leaving somewhere on the floor. After jabbing the home button a few times, his almond eyes squinted at the bright light ejected from the screen, nodding slightly to himself as he read the time. 00:34. Jerking his head upwards, he spotted a pair of patterned shoes a few feet away from him, illuminated for a few seconds before the phone automatically switched back to its black screen, darkening the room once again. The shoes triggered a switch in Josh's mind and he closed his eyes briefly, remembering a moment from earlier that day.

_"You can't wear the flower shoes," Josh mumbles._  
_Tyler eyes Josh, almost suspiciously. "Why not?"_  
_He sighs. "Tyler, I don't need to explain this to you. Do not wear the flower shoes."_  
He grabs them out of the taller boy's hands, tossing them onto the floor. "Wear these instead," he says, turning his back and picking up a pair of similar shoes, only grey.  
_Tyler rolls his eyes, accepting the shoes from Josh and turning towards the staircase._

Josh felt something tug at his heart when the younger boy had crossed his mind. He wondered if he'd see Tyler tonight - but quickly shook the thought. This was a special occasion for Tyler, and Josh was almost certain that he was the last thing on the boy's mind. He shifted back, tossing over a few times to position himself in a way that he was satisfied with and thought he may finally have a chance of sleep. He allowed himself to close his eyes for a few seconds of a peace before, of course, the creak of the front door alerted him immediately to sit back up.  
"Tyler?" He grunted out, recognising the hoarseness of his voice once again. He'd have to get that checked out. He pushed himself up from the sofa, standing shakily and steadying himself before stumbling across the room, flicking the light switch on.

 

_I know you haven't made your mind up yet,_  
_But I will never do you wrong._  
_I've known it from the moment that we met,_  
_No doubt in my mind where you belong._

 

He padded over to the hallway, towards the staircase, his feet feeling heavy as he dragged them across the carpeted floor.  
"Tyler?" He called again, quiet this time, before his eyes met with the boy, sat a few steps up.  
Tyler glanced down at his feet before he responds, "These shoes are too small for me." He huffed out a laugh, avoiding Josh's gaze. The corners of Josh's lips tugged upwards, instinctively, as he examined the boy's face - lips full, hair slightly disheveled, eyes puffy and dark - it was rare that Tyler stayed up this late. Josh already knew how exhausted he was. He stayed like that for a few seconds, quiet, transfixed by Tyler, before suddenly noticing how the boy was looking at him.  
"Josh," he began.  
"It's pretty warm tonight." Josh replied nonchalantly, turning away and heading back to the living room, aware of Tyler's presence following him, his shadow hanging over him, and Josh can't help but find it ironic.

 

_I'd go hungry; I'd go black and blue,_  
_And I'd go crawling down the avenue._  
_No, there's nothing that I wouldn't do_  
_To make you feel my love._

 

Josh perched himself on the edge of the couch, restlessly running his hand up and down the forest on his arm, his eyes burning into the floor. Tyler stayed stood at the doorway.  
"Why didn't you come?" The boy asked, voice quivering, though he already knew the answer. Knew why Josh didn't go, knew why he couldn't.  
"Did you do it?"  
Tyler didn't talk back - he didn't need to. His lips parted slightly, as though he was pondering, but soon decided that he was unable to articulate a good enough response. He was sure the other boy already knew anyway. Josh just nodded, as though reading Tyler's mind.  
"Did she say yes?"  
"It wasn't the same without you there. I needed you tonight."  
"Did she say yes?" Josh repeated, almost growling now. He angled his head to look back at Tyler, and Tyler could've sworn his heart broke in two when he saw tears brimming in the eyes of his best friend.  
"Yeah," he croaked. "Yeah, she did."  
He gulped loudly and avoided eye contact with Josh, eyes wandering around the room, before noticing the same thing Josh had just a few minutes before. He bit his lip before speaking up again, "maybe I should've worn the flower shoes after all. These ones..." he trailed off, gazing down at his feet once again, remembering just what had happened earlier that day.  
  
_"I'm so sorry," Tyler sniffs, extending his arm out towards Josh. He flinches._  
_"Just go, Tyler. Go." He snaps back. His voice breaking, fresh tears staining his cheeks. "You'll never love me like you love her."_  
_Tyler stares back, hating this feeling, hating watching Josh fall apart like this. "I love you, Josh," he whispers, "but this has to finish. This...isn't right. I have to do the right thing."_  
_Josh doesn't respond. He feels his chest tightening, and his lungs feel as though they're about to give way, and he's struggling for breath._  
_Tyler turns on his heel, glancing back at Josh helplessly once more, before running towards the door, a sickly feeling washing over him as he betrays his best friend for the last time. And in the worst way._

"Why did you come to see me?"  
Tyler considered this. Truthfully, he wasn't sure. He shrugged out an answer eventually, "I want you to be okay."  
"I'm fine...when you leave me. Aren't I always?"  
"Yeah," Tyler nods, his brown eyes glazing over. He lowered his voice, speaking almost inaudibly. "But...I can't keep coming back to you now. Not anymore. Not how I used to."

 

_The storms are raging on the rolling sea_  
_And on the highway of regret._  
_The winds of change are blowing wild and free,_  
_You ain't seen nothing like me yet._

 

Josh squeezed his eyes shut, willing away the pain that rises in his chest, unsure of whether he could feel any more broken than he felt in that moment. He wants it all to go away, the silence between them defeaning him, he wants to drown it out, wants Tyler, wants him to hold him until it all goes away. He bit back a sob, knowing he can't let himself cry in front of the Tyler again. "I know."

There was a pause.

"I'm happy for you." Josh grimaced, after what felt like an eternity of silence, knowing he couldn't convince Tyler with his words, but wanting, needing to say something. He started to feel a little dizzy and sick.  
Tyler shook his head, nervously running his fingers through his hair. "You don't have to lie to me."  
"Okay," Josh choked, standing up and taking a few cautious steps towards Tyler, "I'm not happy for you. I hope she breaks you into pieces. I hope one day you feel the way I feel. I hope you lie awake pining for me, wondering why you ever left me like this." He stumbled back, furrowing his eyebrows, but keeping his eyes locked on his friend. "Time to get back to your party. And take these with you." He spat, thrusting a pair of shoes into Tyler's hands.  
Tyler just looked at them, dumbfounded, then back at Josh, stuttering out an incoherent thread of words as Josh began blinking back the tears forming in the corners of his eyes.  
Tyler bit down on his lower lip, unsure of anything to say to make it better.  
"And before you go," Josh scoffed, his voice breaking slightly, "just know she'll never love you the way I do."  
Tyler didn't know if leaving was the right thing to do - but he did. Turned on his heel, just as he had earlier, closing the door behind him, regret and guilt lingering in the air. When Josh heard the slam of the door he dropped to his knees, screaming out, choking on the sobs he'd been holding back. Trying to breathe, trying to work through the world that was closing in on him and trying to pick up the pieces of his heart.

 

_I could make you happy, make your dreams come true._  
_Nothing that I wouldn't do._  
_Go to the ends of the Earth for you,_  
_To make you feel my love To make you feel my love_

**Author's Note:**

> ps sorry for any tense or grammar errors (i haven't done this in a really long time!!) but i hope this was ok


End file.
